Bella Potter
by DanielaCullenPotter
Summary: Una vida nunca es perfecta pero si hay una vida donde los problemas y las mentiras son las que mas abundan. Bella Potter mi historia pero no mis personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**"Bella Potter"**

La vida da muchas vueltas y una de ellas es la mía. Nací el Londres , Inglaterra, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 1 año de vida , tengo un hermano gemelo Harry . El y yo no somos normales por así decirlo somos brujos por nacimiento nuestro padre James Potter fue el mago más poderoso de Londres junto con nuestra madre Lilian Evans . Nuestro nacimiento fue uno de los que eran prohibidos ya que seriamos los herederos de la gran magia de nuestros padres, nos ocultaron por 1 año hasta que un hombre llego hasta nuestra casa destruyo todo a su paso y mato a nuestros padres , cuando quiso tocarnos algo paso. Junto con Harry huimos de ahí apareciendo en una casucha era hermosa con pisos de madera , ventanales gigantes abiertos al paisaje , flores en el patio delantero , 5 habitaciones gigantes por decirlo grandes para nosotros que eramos bebes y grandes camas donde podíamos dormir juntos.

El tiempo paso , pero nos comportábamos como adultos una linda chica se acerco a la casa una vez era muy bonita y dulce nos pidió alojo aceptamos vivimos con ella 10 años se llamaba Marina Duglas . Descubrimos nuestros poderes cuando cumplimos 13 años. Había una guerra desatan doce y fuimos alejados por nuestra seguridad nos separamos. Fui enviada con mi tío Charlie Swan haciéndome pasar por su hija , desde ahí que soy Isabella Swan la hija del jefe de policía.

Me fui a Forks con el , cuando cumplí los 17 años por fin mi tío me dejo ir al instituto . Ahí conocí a los Cullen desde que los ví supe que eran vampiros me enamore de Edward Cullen quien es mi novio actualmente .

Como dicen la vida da vueltas y por ahora la mía es la que más se mueve.

**Que les parece? lo odian?. Bueno amo toda la saga crepusculo y me encanta Harry Potter . **


	2. Noticias

**"Bella Potter" **

_Ahí estaba el frente a la puerta de mi habitación sonriéndome como jamás lo había visto , una mano se poso en su hombro y me miro con miedo una gran oscuridad se sumo y cuando un gran rayo se asomo al cielo el ya no estaba _

_-Harry!- grite esperanzada de escucharlo volver o hablarme pero todo seguía igual ..._

Me desperté asustada mi hermano, donde estaba? como estaba? un sumo de miedo me invadió el cuerpo , pero una leve calma se apodero de ella ahora recordaba donde me encontraba "Los Cullen" mire al frente y todos estaban viendome con cara de no entender y agradecí enormemente a Jasper por calmarme ya que el miedo que sentía era enorme Edward avanzo con sumo cuidado hasta el sillón y todos se sentaron alrededor mío

-Bella amor, estas bien?- pregunto Edward dulcemente mientras todos me veían con amor y delicadeza ahora me preguntaba lo habría gritado.

-Si fue solo una pesadilla- dije entrecortada mente por mi miedo

-Puedo sentir tu miedo Bella, ¿Que soñaste?- Jasper pregunto preocupado

-Nada solo cosas...- no termine la frase cuando sonó mi celular vi la pantalla "Ron" marcaba la pantalla, me asuste mucho

-No vas a contestar?- indiquirio Rosalie tome el celular y conteste

-_Que ocurre Ron?-_

-_Harry! Bells el esta mal!-_

-_Quee! donde estan?-_

-_Estamos en la casa de tu tío Charlie ven pronto te necesita!- _

-_Voy para alla- _

Estaba más que preocupada el estaba mal tal como lo había soñado me levante del sillón y todos lo hicieron junto conmigo

-Bueno me voy , Charlie esta precupado- mentí Edward como siempre no me creyo

-Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Edward

-No tranquilo me ire sol...- no alcanzé a terminar cuando una luz aparecio en la casa mire fijamente y vi a ¿Ron? parado tranquilamente pero con el rostro desfigurado por la trizteza

-Quien es el Bella?- pregunto Edward

-Isabella! ven!- grito Ron , sali corriendo de la casa y lo abraze con todas mis fuerzas el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y algo asi como mi hermano .

-Ron! el esta bien?- pregunte en sus brazos yo podria jurar que todos los Cullen estaban viendo la escena con mi hermano de otra madre como le decia yo

-Si peque, vamos perdon por preocuparte - comento Ron besando mi mejilla un gruñido apareció claro Edward era muy celoso me separe de el y lo tome de la mano le indique correr y haci lo hizo .

Salimos corriendo y cuando atravezamos la mitad del bosque aparecio la escoba de Ron y nos montamos en ella , hace tiempo que no volaba y me sentia tan libre al hacerlo . Llegamos a casa a enfrentar el mayor problema. Contarle a Ron y a Harry que mi novio era un vampiro

**Que tal les parece' lo aman lo odian?- Pobre Ed estaba muy celoso...**


	3. Verdades al descubierto

Llegamos a la casa con tiempo suficiente , entre rapidamente y vi a Harry en el sofa tratando de convencer a Charlie de que se encontraba bien cuando levanto la mirada y me vio se paro y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-Bells!- grito levantandome con mucho amor

-Harry!- grite en sus brazos denuevo sintiendome niñita pequeña . El no estaba tan cambiado sus ojos estaban hermosos como siempre verde esmeralda que me hacian recordar a mi madre, sus brazos con mas musculos como los de Jasper , su cabello despeinado y rebelde como siempre , mi hermano estaba aquí y todavia no lo podia creer. Pero luego me acorde el como estaba?

-Estoy bien Bells, solo que Ron se preocupo mucho ahora como es eso que eres novia de un vampiro , que lo amas y que ademas no sabe lo que eres?- pregunto más que nada celoso , ahora si se me venia duro

-Bueno cuando llegue aquí inmediatamente supe que eran vampiros tengo que admitir que primero me asuste pensando que tal vez conocían mi mundo y lograran identificar mi olor , trate de evitarlos a todo paso pero algo paso cada vez que me alejaba uno de ellos se acercaba no me repelían , conocí a Edward y me enamore de el cuando vi sus ojos y su alma que para el no existe .. pero eso es otra historia.. ellos son mi familia y me da miedo que no me acepten como Isabella Potter..- termine nerviosa Harry me abrazo y me recito la frases que me decía mi padre "_Si no lo intentas no sabras lo que viene"_ tan simple fue que me hizo sollozar fuerte.

-Tranquila!, he venido para otra cosa que no te gustara y se que sufriras mucho!- dijo Harry mirandome con pesar en su voz , una intranquilidad se sumo a mi miedo

-Que ocurre?- pregunte nerviosa e intranquila tomo mi mano

-Yo sabia lo que eran desde antes , Ron había venido unos días a verte para saber lo que hacias!, perdon Bella pero no me haria de confiar frente a esos Muggles y enfrente a los vampiros y hombres lobos . Edward estaba hablando con la hermana de el y dijo una frases que me partieron el alma y que te la partiran a ti "_La dejare Alice, ella estara mejor siendo humana aprobechando su vida"_ el planea dejarte Bells!- finalizo mi hermano con furia, me lo venia venir desde el incidente con Jasper estaba extraño no me besaba como antes , pero no dejaría que me haga daño ya no más me levante y tome el telefono , coloque el numero de Jake y lo llame

_-Belly ! que onda?-_

_-Hola Jake , perdón por llamar tan tarde-_

_-No es nada sabes que estoy abierto para ti siempre-_

_-Gracias Jake , quisiera saber ¿Podriamos hablar?-_

_-Claro dime cuando?-_

_-Te espero en 10 minutos en mi casa no te preocupes Charlie no esta-_

_-Pero bella como llegare en esos minutos!-_

_-Corres con las patas Jake te espero aquí-_

_-Si mamá- _

_-Te quiero Lobo-_

_-Te quiero Belly-_y colge , Harry me miraba sin entender , ahora asumiria la verdad tengo que contarle todo a Jacob y quiero empezar con el primero

-Que planeas hacer Bella?- susurro Ron mirando mi rostro con extremadamente dulzura , lo abraze y le susurre

-Decir la verdad- el no se inmuto sabia que yo era capaz de hacerlo si me lo proponia tiempo despues llego Jacob con una sonrisa en el rostro pero sabia algo luego esa sonrisa se le borraria .

-Hola Bella!- grito mi hombre lobo avalanzandoce a mi un fuerte gruñido sono por la casa ahi entre en razon toda la familia Cullen estaba aquí y tal parece que el que tenia la culpa de ello era mi tio Charlie me baje de los brazos de Jake y vi a toda mi familia reunida .

-Hola! ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunte friamente claramente cada uno entendio la indirecta de que no los queria aquí

-Charlie nos invito dijo que tenias algo que decirnos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malevola que en mis años de experiencia con los vampiros no asustaria ni a una mosca

-Bien hermanita! donde te has! metid...- no termino Harry cuando venia bajando las escaleras miro atonito a los vampiros vegetarianos , denuevo entre en razon dijo "Hermanita" claro siempre mete la pata

-Hermanita?- pregunto Emmet celoso de mi hermano

-Veo que devemos de hablar todos- una voz que conocia muy bien hablo estaba Ron a mi lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja me abrazo por la cintura y Edward gruño , para que lo hacia si planeaba dejarme el maldito bastardo

-Mejor se van no quiero hablar con ustedes!- les grite Harry me sonrio y lo mire gratamente

-No nos vamos hasta saber la verdad- dijo Rosalie con tono frio le sonrei con mi mejor sonrisa

-Pues que me voy , me voy y no vuelvo jamaz ahora largense!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, los vi mirandome con devocion y amor por un momento me dio lastima pero luego recorde "el va a dejarte Bella"

-Irte?- dijo Edward enojado y preocupado

-Hay por favor Edward no finjas nada, se perfectamente que ivas a dejarme y tu Alice no sabia que haci eran las amigas que les ocultaban todo , dejenme !- les grite edward me miro con pena y solo dijo

-Tu com...- no termino porque Ron aparecio nuevamente a mi lado sonriendo claro mi hermanito de otra madre era celoso conmigo

-Solo lo sabia Edward ahora vete!- les grite subiendo las escaleras no me tropece ninguna vez solo queria llorar y dejar de pensar esta vez me iria y no volveria nunca

**Que les parece' bueno no soy buena con los capitulos largos pero me encantan de cierta forma**

**Pobre Bella descubre de la boca de su hermano que el maldito Edward la dejara **

**Pobre Jacob su mejor amiga y su amor imposible se ira**

**Por favor no sean como Alice chicas , si tienes una verdadera amiga cuidala como lo mas sagrado que nunca sabras cuando se pueda ir-...**


End file.
